In Duty
by Josefine Stahl
Summary: Percy is a brave marine who is going over seas to fight for his country. Annabeth is a warstrategist and her job is to make sure the admiral in charge of the entire US marine corps, which isn't always an easy job. When Percy and Annabeth meet for the first time worlds collide and nothing will ever be the same. Together they're a timebomb, just waiting to explode. AU, no gods. :)


Percy's POV

I could feel the gurgling and fizzing in my stomach. The sweet sent of newly grilled hamburgers teased my mind like crazy. _Man I'm hungry_.

Hands in my pockets and eyes sweeping down looking at few cracks in the pavement. I was walking down the road, towards the restaurant where I finally would get some food. My head felt mushy from not eating my much-needed lunch. _Why, why, why did I skip that meal?_

"…Or what do you think Perce?" Confusedly I turned my head to my right. There was Rachel looking at me questioningly. I must have zoned out while thinking about my craving stomach. _Oh God give me food_.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"What do you want to eat?" Rachel replied.

"I don't know, a burger maybe?" I looked doubtfully at her hoping she had the answer to her own question. Heck, I am so hungry I can't even think about food.

"Good choose. Nico, you up for burgers?" she stated looking at Nico.

"Sure, why not. Grover?"

"Yeah as long as they serve some vegetarian ones."

"Okay great, but could we _please_ hurry up I am starving. I feel like I can eat an entire cow." I was so hungry my voice almost broke.

"Geez chillax Perce, you'll get your damn burger don't be so upset." Rachel retorted.

"Shut up Red."

"God Perce you're such a diva sometimes!"

"Oh, YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK?!"

"SO YELLING AT ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET IS SUPPOSED TO BE AN UN-DIVA THING TO DO HUH?!"

Before the discussion went too loco my nice cousin broke us up, forcing us to forgive each other. I guess I am sort of a diva when I'm hungry, though I am sure that I am still a very manly diva. Like Iron Man, he's manly plus he can definitely be a diva.

The remaining 5 min walk felt like an eternity. It seemed like we couldn't get to that godforsaken restaurant fast enough. Alas when we got there it was jam-packed and we had to wait another 15 minutes before there was a free table for four. My tummy ache and my throat felt just as dry as the sand in Sahara. At least I could get us something to drink.

"There is no way I can endure that waiting without at least something to drink, who wants something to drink?" I asked moving my hand towards the bar. It was hard making myself audible since the speakers had the liking of blaring out loud, monotone music.

"Will we regret it tomorrow morning? HELL YEAH!" the others answered back.

I started making my way towards the bar pushing through the crowd of people sitting at tables filled with food and others standing by the bar area. I told my order to the bartender who started mixing different liquids with each other. As he prepared our drinks I decided to look around the bar.

Not far away stood a young woman impatiently tapping her credit card to the bar desk. She looked at me, flashing a quick, shy smile before turning her head away from me. There was something familiar yet so alien about her. From the short glimpse I got of her I discovered a pair of intimidating grey eyes. Still on her sun kissed shoulders bounced the most beautiful blonde curls I have ever seen.

Just as I was about to move closer to her the bartender put four drinks in front of me. I took the drinks and started to retreat back to my friends.

When I got back they were talking about today's training. We'd had to do twice the usually program just because the admiral wanted to be sure that we would be able to keep up with the life awaiting us on the seas. As US marines we were used to the training but it still made us exhausted.

After a while of sipping drinks and talking about our day, a waitress came up to us indicating our table was ready. We followed her to a table for four in a corner of the restaurant, which wasn't as loud as the rest of the restaurant. We made our orders and we sat down. I was sitting against the wall with Rachel next to me. Our food came quickly, _thank the gods_, and we ate our dinner in silence. When we finished our meals Rachel was the one to speak up.

"I can't believe we'll be gone for 18 months, it's such a long time. I mean I won't be able to see my parents for _18 months. _I can't say I like them very much but I will miss them so bad."

"I feel you, I haven't seen my girlfriend in weeks and I miss her like crazy."

"I will miss my mom and Paul, but I have a feeling she will miss me more." We all laughed thinking about my mother. She was absolutely one of the best mothers of all time; it's just that she can be, how do I put this right, a bit _overprotective._ Me joining the marines almost gave her a heart attack. It took some time but she finally came around and started supporting me by sending me her delicious blue cookies. Don't ask me why they're blue, it's a long story.

Anyhow today was our last day on US soil, tomorrow we're leaving for Germany and there we'll have our first assignment as real marines. We don't know exactly where we'll be going but I can assure you it won't be pleasant, I think. That's what we're told at least…

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading. This is just an introduction, the real chapters will be longer (I hope ;)). This story came to me after I saw Dear John, but it won't be like Dear John I just liked the army thing. And yes, the person by the bar was Annabeth and yes, there will be percabeth (lots of it, but it will come later on). Next chapter will be an introduction from Annabeth's pov describing her life and connection to this story.**

**Please review and give me feedback I really need it to improve this story and myself as a writer. I hope enjoyed my story and will comeback for the next chapter **

**- Jossi **


End file.
